charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manticores
Possessing venomous claws, supernatural strength and super speed, Manticores are reptilian demons that communicate in high-pitched cries and travel in packs. Manticores defend themselves with their venomous claws and will mate with other living beings in order to create a hybrid that can blend into society. Encounter in the Alley When Charmed One Piper Halliwell tracked a demon she wanted to vanquish to an alley, she found a mysterious creatures feasting on the demon's body as the demon screamed in pain. Paige Matthews and Phoebe Halliwell then orbed in next to Piper and they watched the creature storing some of the demon's innerds and the demon died, turning into dust. : The three sisters decided it was time to leave but the creature noticed them and the demon sped toward Phoebe and Paige, knocking them down and Piper tried to blow it up with her power of Molecular Combustion but it didn't work. Paige called for the power line and electrocuted the creature, vanquishing it. But after it's vanquish, the sisters heard a baby crying and went over to where the demon was and under a pile of blankets, they uncovered a baby, the creature's baby. It wiggled it's lizard-like tongue at the sisters and giggled. Bringing the Creature to the Manor Not wanting to leave the baby alone in the alley, even if it was demonic, the three sisters brought it back to Halliwell Manor where it took a liking to Piper's son, Wyatt. Christopher Halliwell learned that baby was demonic and demanded that the sisters' keep it away from Wyatt and vanquish it. But too his chagrin, the sisters refused to vanquish it, because even if it was a demon, it was still a baby. : Christopher researched the creature and discovered that it was the baby of a Manticore and showed the entry in the Book of Shadows to Piper, but she still refused to vanquish it, saying she was a mother, she can't just go around vanquishing babies. Christopher then turned to Leo, hoping for support. Wyatt and the Baby Grow Closer As soon as the Manticore baby was brought to the Manor, it and Wyatt grew to like eachother, playing with eachother. Piper tried to separate the two, but each one would continue orbing and shimmering to one another. While Piper and Phoebe watched the two babies play together, they debated vanquishing it but couldn't bring themselves to do it. Phoebe then tried to separate the two and the creature let out a high pitched cry and Piper immediately told her to put the creature down, but then another creature shimmered in behind Phoebe, hitting her, causing her to fly across the room. The creature then tried to pick up the baby from the playpen but Wyatt's shield zapped him. Piper tried to blow up the creature but it was no use, she tried repeatedly until it shimmered out. The creature then shimmered back in behind Piper, grabbed her and shimmered back out. Piper is Held Captive The creature then shimmered into a house with Piper and bound her, demanding that she return the child. Piper questioned the creature if he was a Manticore but he wasn't and he asked her how she got the baby away from it's mother and Piper revealed she vanquished her. Piper told the creature she was not about the give the baby to another demon and managed to break free from the ropes and blew up a bookcase behind the creature. She then ran to the door but the creature zapped her again and she ran into another room. : In the room Piper found baby toys and a picture of a man but then the creature pushed her against the wall, threatening to kill her if she didn't return the baby saying he can do alot worse than kill her, he could keep her there so she could never see her own son again. Manticore Attack at the Manor Back at the Manor, Phoebe and Paige were creating a vanquish potion and the Manticore baby woke up and noticed Wyatt wasn't there and begin to cry again. Suddenly, a Manticore appeared and attacked the sisters but Phoebe managed to vanquish it as two more Manticores shimmered in and attacked. The creature that kidnapped Piper then shimmered in, attacking the Manticores; he stuck his arm in the Manticore's chest and ripped out it's heart, vanquishing it. He turned to the othe Manticore but it shimmered out. The creature grabbed the baby and shimmered out, but not before being hit by a potion Phoebe threw at him. The potion hit his shoulder, causing him to shriek in pain. : Paige and Phoebe then began working on a vanquishing potion as Leo and Christopher arrived and told them that if they can't return the baby to the Manticores, the Elders give them permission to vanquish it. Piper Helps the Creature Piper tried to break the magical shield on the creature's house and after successfully blowing the door open, she heard the creature breathing heavy in another room and went to see what the creature was doing, she saw that he tucked the baby into bed and was rubbing it's tummy. : Piper then began to tend to the creature wounds and realized it was the baby's father as the creature, known as Derek, explained that Manticores bred with humans in order to create a magical hybrid that can blend into society and then kill their mates after conception. Derek revealed he managed to get away from the Manticore that mated with him and in an attempt to become more powerful, he made potions, consuming them, causing them to turn into the creature. Phoebe and Paige Barter with the Manticores In order to try to find Piper, thinking the creature was going to hurt her, they travelled to a pack of Manticores' lair and as the demons were going to attack, the two sisters held up two potions each, asking the demons to go hunting wth them. : As Piper was tending to Derek, Phoebe and Paige orbed in and threw their potions at the man but Piper blew them up, protecting him. As Paige questioned what Piper was doing, two Manticores shimmered in and attacked Derek as another one shimmered in and grabbed Piper, speeding her along to Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe told Paige to get them out of there and they orbed out as Piper told them not to. The Manticores continued mauling Derek and the sisters returned to the Manor but Piper told them they had to go back to the creature's house and Paige orbed them back. : Piper kneeled beside Derek as he lay dying on the floor, he suddenly transformed back into the man Piper saw in the photo and she called for Leo to heal him. Leo and Christopher orbed in and Leo began to heal Derek as Piper told her sisters they have to go get potions to vanquish the Manticores and save the baby. Christopher didn't want the girls to save, what he considered a demon child, but then the man said the baby is not a demon, it's his son. Retrieving Derek's Son The sisters then orbed into the Manticores' cave and saw the demons sleeping and the baby was surrounded by them, sitting in the center. Piper then began playing a game that the baby played with Wyatt, where she covered her eyes saying "peekaboo". She repeated it a few times and then the baby shimmered out, and as the baby was gone, the sisters threw the potions at the Manticores vanquishing them before the baby reappeared. : The then brought the baby back to the Manor to Derek, giving him a stroller and some clothes to help him on the road of fatherhood. The Book of Shadows Christopher Halliwell located an entry in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows regarding the Manticores, the entry was emphasized by the heading Manticore with an illustration of a Manticore in the center and a shore description about the breed of demons. The entry read: Manticore Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws. Manticores communicate in high pitched cries and tend to travel in packs. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Demons Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 6